


A Night at the Cantina

by calina_tere



Series: The Adventures of Ben Kenobi and Asori Keithel [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Belly Dancing, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dancing, F/M, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Romance, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calina_tere/pseuds/calina_tere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan... er... Ben Kenobi visits a cantina in Mos Eisley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story
> 
> Oct. 26 update - correcting grammar and spelling errors; no new content.

8 years of living on the outskirts. People called him “Ben.” He hated it for many reasons. It wasn’t his name but “Obi-Wan Kenobi” was famous before the rise of the Empire for thrilling heroics during the Clone Wars.

The name reminded him of Duchess Satine of Mandalore, the one woman in his life that he loved. She was the first to call him by that name, done as part of their flirting because it annoyed him. He eventually grew to love the sound of it, whispered in the dark. Her death drove him deeper into the Order, fully embracing the ‘attachment is forbidden’ philosophy and lifestyle to protect himself and others. Quite the opposite of his former Padawan, who destroyed nearly everything over love, and now lording over the galaxy as Darth Vader.

The small house on Tatooine was sparse. It met his needs - solitude, shelter. It was not far from the Lars moisture farm. Owen did not care for him much, especially as Luke was getting older and always anxious for more war stories. Obi-Wan told the same two or three stories over and over - minimizing his Jedi role. He told Luke about some of the planets he had visited, claiming to be part of trade convoys from Alderaan. Beru enjoyed the stories about travel. He often wondered if she felt she settled. For the poor working class of Tatooine, there were not many opportunities to escape. She claimed to be happy to carry on family traditions. Luke talked of being a pilot more and more - stories overheard while they were at Tosche Station for supplies.

There were still days where the loneliness caught up to him. Shortly after he arrived, Obi-Wan tried to have a more normal-looking life. Part of the reasoning to help with his cover… less suspicious. He shared the hut with a woman for a while but personality clashes led to her leave.

He swore off visits to town because of some incidents with the Hutts he preferred not to dwell on. Obi-Wan decided that it was too much - he was out of balance. His meditation was off. Something was digging at him. The crazy in the ‘crazy old man’ Owen sometimes snapped at him was rising. One of his sporadic visits to Mos Eisely was today. He paid little attention to the crowd gathered in the cantina. Feeling a thought here or there, Obi-Wan caught bits of news about the rebellion, how the Empire was possibly going to install an office on Tatooine.

‘All the way to the Outer Rim’ he thought to himself.  It was this lack of mental focus… the laziness that was enveloping him….

“You look like you need a friend. Would you care to dance with me?”


	2. Her Distraction

Scrimping, saving, and fighting for every bit of money she could earn, it took years. Asori Keithel finally purchased her own freedom from the junk dealer who won her from a spacer as part of a high stakes game at the pod racing track. He wasn’t supposed to bet her as he did not own her, but her previous owner never returned to challenge the bet. So she was stuck.

She was of little use to the junk dealer - bred for sale and use by the elite, she knew little about mechanics and more about literature, music, and dance. But, as a pretty face, his shop became the most popular in the area. In that way, she was good for business. Charming, coy, sexy, and an ability to read a person, Asori oozed feminine sensuality and usually convinced customers to spend more than they intended. She supplemented her meager income from her owner with teaching, so not all of what she knew was wasted.

One night, she got him to commit to a number. In writing. Now Asori had a goal. She would buy her way to freedom, off this planet, and back to civilization.

She missed the opera. She missed baths. Soaking in hot water until her fingertips wrinkled. She made a promise to herself that she would experience that luxury again one day. Water was never wasted here. She heard of an entire planet made of water, and she wanted to go there.

After buying her freedom, she taught classes more regularly. Dance. Music. General education. Whatever was wanted or needed. While not opposed to offering escort services, she did not want to lest some man get a bright idea to enslave her again. She would not go back.

Tonight, she needed adult company. After the week of children and teenagers, she wanted conversation with someone who was her equal. She wanted to be held. Asori was near certain she would not find the intelligent conversation in the cantina, but it never hurt to visit. Wearing a bright blue dress that snuggly fit over her womanly curves and a stark contrast to the beige tones all around, her long black hair curled into gentle waves but pinned away from her face.

A couple of drinks into her evening, she spotted a man sitting by himself. Someone new to the cantina. New to her, at least. He wore simple white clothes and a brown robe. She thought he might be a monk… ‘He’s drinking. No. Not a monk. Or at least an observant monk.’ His hair was brown with flecks of grey at the temple and in his beard.

“You look like you need a friend. Would you care to dance with me?” she asked.

“I don’t dance.” His voice was noble sounding. Someone who had an education.

“I can help you take your mind off your troubles,” she smiled and offered her hand.

Obi-Wan looked up at her with an imperious stare. “I do not need that kind of assistance, Miss.” He knew about the women who prostituted themselves to make money with the crews.

This kind of judgement would have bothered Asori but in truth, the kind of activity he thought she was soliciting was what she was born to do - what she used to do before getting stuck on this rock. “Suit yourself.” She wasn’t sure who he thought he was - other than that he was better than everyone else in the room. And distrustful of the same. She twisted around and walked away without another word.


	3. Well-Met

Obi-Wan saw her come in. There was no way to miss her unless you were blind. Her delicate blue dress. How her skin looked so pale for living on Tatooine. He didn’t want to begin to guess her occupation. Maybe it was just the light. _Is it as soft as it looks?_ Her long black hair that fell near the middle of her back. The way she carried herself - the confidence, the feminine sensuality… the voluptuous curves. He watched as she made her way to the bar, kissed a Twi’lek at the bandstand on the cheek. They knew one another. Perhaps she was the night’s entertainment.

The woman in the blue dress got lost in the crowd of crews and other nefarious types. The color reminded him of Satine’s state robes. His mind drifted to the first time they met. The attraction was instant and no amount of Jedi training could fully suppress it. Being a dutiful Padawan, he spoke to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan hoped for an answer that would lead him to find a sense of peace as well as distance from the young Duchess.

> “Attachment is forbidden, Padawan. Attraction is not. It is natural,” Qui-Gon stated. “Just be… mindful.”
> 
> The lack of a clear ‘no’ made being around Satine even more of a challenge. One day, alone in the library, she stole a kiss from him - claimed it was owed after he lost a game of cards.

He remembered the first time they made love as bumbling teenagers. All the trouble with his robes and her gown. All the anatomy Obi-Wan learned at the Jedi Temple was entirely useless when trying to figure out how to touch, caress, and care for Satine.

> When he returned years later with Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars, their sexual tension was palpable. They circled each other. Older and wiser, commitments to organizations a little less focused. It amused Anakin to no end to tease his Master about how his thoughts occasionally betrayed him.
> 
> _“Good thing the Duchess isn’t telepathic, Master.”_
> 
> He found her sitting on a stone block in a rubble strewn garden. The exhaustion of the civil war, of leading her people finally caught up to her. In this moment alone, she permitted herself to feel it. The headdress lay on the ground beside her allowing her blond hair to fall freely to her shoulders. Satine’s posture slumped just enough. He announced his presence, gently caressing her shoulder with a thought.
> 
> Satine twisted to face him.
> 
> _“Make love to me Obi,”_ she thought.
> 
> “I will,” he spoke to her in a tender voice as he knelt beside her. Their kiss was long, passionate - filled with the anxiety, want, and relief from the crazed world around them.

“You look like you need a friend. Would you care to dance with me?” she asked. It was the woman in the blue dress. He was so lost in his memory that he did not even feel her approach. That was dangerous. That is why he did not come to town. If someone recognized him in that state, he would have been at a very distinct disadvantage.

“Suit yourself.” She left as quietly as she arrived. She returned to the bar and ordered another drink.

As time pressed on, the patrons grew louder. More intoxicated. He caught sight of the woman in the blue dress again. Now, she was arguing with a large male who was trying to convince her to leave with him. She was having none of it, swearing at him in at least 2 languages. Obi-Wan then felt… Anzat.  Out of his mental stupor, Obi-Wan quickly sensed the presence of another Force user. This Anzat male selected her as his next prey. While she was adept at fighting off his hands, if the male decided to apply his mental game, she would be in trouble. Anzatis used the Force to manipulate and capture prey. His Jedi-self could not allow that.

Striding quickly across the room, Obi-Wan interrupted. He bowed his head slightly, offered her a charming grin and said “Would you like to dance?”

“She is otherwise occupied,” the Anzat retorted.

“I can speak for myself, thank you,” Asori snapped at the both of them. Obi-Wan watched as the Anzat’s hand moved higher to rest at the nape of the woman’s neck. He watched the nostrils flare. “No. No.” She tried to move off.

_“You won’t win this fight. I suggest you leave.”_

_“Another Force user…”_ The Anzat hissed in his mind, staring at Obi-Wan. _“What makes you think you can win?”_

_“It isn’t think. I know. You are weak.”_

_“Yes…. That is why I need her…. or you…..”_ The gaze of the Anzat shifted to Obi-Wan as he sensed a much more powerful mind.

Obi-Wan just smiled again and offered his hand to Asori. His glance darted toward the small open space by the bandstand; he hoped she would get the signal.

“Alright…,” she said with some hesitation. The Anzat grunted and hulked off to ponder his next move.

Standing near the band, holding one another in some kind of dance posture, Obi-Wan said “You were in great danger. That man wanted to eat your brain.”

Asori looked at him in shock and disbelief. In fact, she was speechless.

Obi-Wan glanced at her full lips, noting that they were not chapped by the wind and sun and how much he liked the rose color on them. _Have I seen gray eyes before?_ he thought. “The Anzati are very difficult to spot. You have to know what you are looking for,” he continued as they swayed a bit to the music, leaving the detail about the Force out. “On their cheeks, they have tentacles that will extend and go up your nose…”

Asori’s face contorted uncomfortably. “Where did you learn to be such an expert on alien species, Mr….?” as she tried to compose herself.

“Jaxor. I have… travelled.” Thus far it was all true, from a certain point of view. Except for the name. The sweet, fruity scent of her hair was intoxicating. As the song came to an end, Obi-Wan glanced around to see if the Anzat was still near. Since he could not see the hunter, “Would you care for a drink, Ms….?”

“Keithel. Given the current circumstances, that may be wise.”


	4. So Civilized

“If you had asked to sit down instead of to dance…” Obi-Wan teased her. The machine blinked for his turn at the trivia game.

“That is so pedestrian. Everyone uses it.”

“Because it is polite and civilized?”

“Mr. Jaxor, really. I still think you would have told me no at that time. What do you know of civilization?” She asked, propping her chin in her hand and ignoring her turn at the game. His trivia score was well out of reach, and she would rather stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

“More than you may think for an old hermit, Ms. Keithel. I spent many years on Coruscant before travelling the galaxy and arriving here.”

“Please call me Asori. I visited Coruscant once. The man who bought me from the Academy travelled there. A whole planet that is a city. I could not imagine it until I saw it for myself. It is beautiful. I love cities. That is where I am going once I get transport out of Tatooine.”

“Bought? You are a slave?”

“Was,” she said firmly, sitting straight up. “I purchased my own freedom. These peddlers try again and again. Talk of the money they… I… could make… if I just. No. I will scrape out a living junk scavenging before I ever go back to that life.”

Obi-Wan pressed into her thoughts and her memories, just enough to get a better understanding. Flashes of the Great Hall on Coruscant. He wondered if they ever passed each other. Interior of ships. A reaction to her dancing. He took a deep breath and wondered if she still… “I am sorry to hear that. It was a shame how, even though slavery was outlawed, the practice still went on.” His thoughts turned to Anakin as a boy…

“Oh. It isn’t illegal anymore, not in the Empire. It was under the Republic but tolerated in the far-flung territories. Life is harsh, Mr. Jaxor, even for the elite. No one cares to admit it. No matter how many credits someone may have, they are scraping by for something. They may not be worried about food, but they may be lacking in tenderness. What was done... is done to those brought to that Academy is wrong. I hate it. I hope it was destroyed during the Wars. I have no idea nor do I really care as I do not have the means to destroy it myself. Looking back to the past is a waste of time. All I can do is move forward.”

He admired her steely resolve and her practicality.

She made a face and then stared at her drink. “Not a very pleasant bit of conversation.”

“But, it is part of who you are. We cannot escape our past. It will eventually circle back around. Everything is connected.”

“You sound like one of those Jedi I heard on Coruscant,” she chuckled a bit. “Some of them came to government receptions in honor of their achievements.”

_No, we did not meet. I avoided them like the plague._

Asori and Obi-Wan talked for a time, swapping stories about the silly things they had seen, what books they had read. She found his smile, when he did smile, to be infectious. It was filled with a sadness, though. Memory was heavy in him.

He quickly fell in love with her laugh. It was light and reminded him of a joy he had not felt since….

“It is getting so noisy here, would you walk with me back to my apartment? The Anzat may still be looking for me or you.”


	5. Specific Plans

The walk to her apartment seemed to take an eternity. Once inside, she turned on a music player and a pair of lamps, bathing part of the room in a golden color. Obi-Wan stepped behind her. She closed her eyes briefly. He wasn’t touching her, but his presence filled the space between them and made her tingle.

The song on the player was one that had played at the cantina. He guessed it must be a local favorite. It was slow and full of want. Asori swayed then, just as she started to now. It was clear that she enjoyed the song. She turned to face him, and he started to speak.

“Shh,” as she put her finger over his lips. She moved her hands under his robe and lifted it off and sending it to puddle on the floor around his boots. Her touch then moved to rest on his shoulders. When the singer’s voice ran up and down, her hips matched, rolling up and down in a languid, sensual motion. It wasn’t long before Obi-Wan found himself swaying with her, pulling her close to feel the heat of body, the soft curves under his fingers, and breathing in the smoky-fruity smell of her hair. His belt pressed into the soft flesh of her abdomen. With a turn of her head, her cheek was pressed against his shoulder. His fingers caressed her back tenderly, moving along her spine with both hands settling on her hips.

One song faded into another. The pair continued to hold each other in silence until Obi-Wan spun her around to match a run in the music. She laughed and smiled up at him. For a moment, he wondered about seeing that smile first thing in the morning. He cleared his throat, feeling a bit awkward, “I should go.”

Asori took a step back “You are not going to find a transport back to Anchorhead this late. You might as well stay. You may sleep on the couch if you prefer. I would prefer that you slept with me.” It was then she noticed it wasn’t a blaster that hung from his belt. She thought it was some kind of baton.

“How did you know?” he eyed her with a bit of suspicion. Did she really know who he was? Then the fourth sentence settled in…

“The Force,” she said with a half-grin, pulling a pair of cups out of a nearby cabinet. She picked up a bottle and poured an amber liquid in. “You told me you lived out near the Dune Sea, remember? Anchorhead is the closest town. But, we could continue to be coy. The game is fun, Mr. Jaxor. It has its place, but let’s be direct...”

“That isn’t my name.”

Now she was the one to eye him with suspicion as she handed him a cup. “It is the one you told me, is it not?”

“It is, Asori. But certain… histories require the use of an alias. If I stay, there is another name I want to hear.”

Her skin tingled as she heard him say her name. She longed to hear him whisper it next to her skin. “What name is that?”

“Ben.”

She smiled again. Raising her cup, she said “It is nice to meet you… Ben. Where do you have to be tomorrow?” Her movements, her tone of voice implied a new flirtatiousness. A need. She kicked off her shoes.

“I do not have specific plans,” he replied. Ben drank about half of what she offered and coughed a bit. If pressed, he would have admitted to a bit of nerves. “I should have followed your lead and just nursed it.”

Asori finished her cup and set it on the table. “Make yourself comfortable. I will be back in a moment.” She disappeared back to her room and caught her breath. _He’s staying…._ She turned on the light and opened a trunk. She needed to change out of the dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they danced to is inspired by "Tennessee Whiskey" by Chris Stapleton. Go listen to it right now. Go!
> 
> https://youtu.be/4zAThXFOy2c


	6. Shed

“Don’t undress. Not yet anyway.” Ben was standing in the doorway. His boots, tabard, over-tunic, and belt discarded in the front room. “It is something I would like to do. It is what you want, Asori?” She stood up and turned to face him.

“It is one of many things I want,” she stated.

“Tell me. Do not be coy with other answers - like travel to some far off place. What is it that you want now?” He moved with a purpose to stand in front of her. His piercing blue eyes met her gaze. The intensity and power made her catch her breath. “Why did you invite me here?” He wanted to hear the words from her lips. He had known for hours - from when she first approached.

“Make love to me, Ben. I want to feel your hands, your lips, the weight of you pressed into me. I want to taste your cock just as I want you to taste my pussy. To cum until we are exhausted and delirious.” The tone of her voice changed. Her chest heaved, catching her breath. Reaching up, Asori caressed his cheek before pulling him in for a kiss. The rough scrape of his beard as the kiss deepened sent a shiver through her. His hands wrapped around, lifting her from the floor as their tongues tangled and teased one another. Her nipples hardened to stiff peaks as they moved. She pulled back to adjust for another kiss as he placed her down, tugging the zipper of her dress to the small of her back. And maybe a bit of mental manipulation to unhook the bra clasp.

“Oh gods…” she whispered against his lips.

“There is something I want from you, Asori.”

In this moment, she would give him anything…. “Yes, Ben?”

“Would you dance for me?”

She had not danced for anyone, of her own free will anyway. It was always as commanded. Ordered. Enticing her owner or his guest, manipulating them and their pleasure. Asori could hardly breathe as she stumbled away and out of his grasp. “How did you…”

“I saw it in the way you moved around the cantina. Only trained dancers and Twi’lek slaves move as you do.” Ben reached for her hand to help her regain balance. “I want you to dance for me… but only if you want to. I will not force or command you to perform.”

She struggled to keep her dress on her body, as she pulled away from him and leaned against the wall opposite the door.

“Asori…” Obi-Wan could have easily suggested in her mind that she dance for him. He did not want that. Then he thought that the suggestion wouldn’t work. Regardless, he wanted it given to him. Given her reaction, he suspected she had never danced for anyone since her days of slavery. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to upset you.”

“No,” she shook her head and closed her eyes. One hand clutching her dress tightly to her chest.

Crestfallen, Obi-Wan took a step back and started to leave the bedroom.

“No one has ever asked me before, Ben. Whether I wanted to or not.” She looked up. “Please don’t… I do not want you to leave. Please. When you asked, it was just… overwhelming.”

Almost before she finished speaking, he was on top of her, kissing her with a hunger not felt in years. She tried to push herself off the wall - the rough plaster dug into her back. “I did not want to leave,” he whispered.

She pushed on his shoulders “You are… hurting me…”

“Oh…” Ben lifted her up from the awkward position on the wall.

“I will dance, but here is what else I want… the dance is nude. You must be nude, too. I want to see how it excites and turns you on,” as she started to pull on his under-tunic. “Take this off.” Asori let go and started to unbutton his loose pants. He was already stiff. “I want to see how your cock grows hard as you watch me dance.” She let her fingers play over his member before pushing his pants and underwear to the floor. Ben pulled the tunic off and dropped it. Asori’s gray eyes moved over his chest, her tender touch brushing over the scars “You were more than just a trader and traveler… even the most scoundrel-like Captains… you served in the Wars, didn’t you.”

“Yes,” he whispered in response.

“But you are not a Stormtrooper. Most of them are clones.”

“Correct,” as he nodded, watching as her dress moved, how it offered glimpses of her breasts, teased her rose colored nipples, and only held up because she had yet to relax her arms at the elbow.

“Hm.” She pushed him toward the bed. “Sit.”

Asori left the room to change the music station, not that Ben would have cared. She could move in complete silence if she danced like he imagined based on the alien’s reaction in her memory. Upon her return, she let her arms fall straight and the bra and dress landed on the floor. After removing the pins from her hair then wriggling out of her panties. 

Ben let out a sigh as Asori stood there, letting him look and appreciate every curve while leaning against the frame to exaggerate the shape from her waist to her hip. She swallowed hard and pondered if she could really do this and what would come out of her in this dance. He understood why she kept to herself - the flesh peddlers would kidnap and sell her to the Hutts before she even knew what happened. If she was at all self-conscious, she did not show it.

She began to dance, gliding across the floor. Arms and hands creating beautiful shapes around her, catching her hair and flipping it back. Asori stood tall, proud in her femininity and reveling in his rapt attention. _I hope he is still breathing…_ Then she heard a slight grunt, an exhale - giving her cues as to what he most enjoyed. She pressed her hip out to start a wide circle, spun around, and finished with a flutter of her navel, popping with the drum beat.

Ben could not hear the music; he was transfixed. Swallowing hard, he whispered, “Do that again.”

“Do what again?”

“With your navel…”

Grinning to him as she lifted her ribcage, her breasts held a bit higher, the toned muscles undulate in a long, fluid motion. She was certain he had not blinked since she started her performance. As the wave reached her pelvis, it teased a bit at the outline of her hipbone. _Maybe a little too thin but…_ he thought before he uttered “Mmph.”

The undulation made its way back up her torso, finishing with another navel flutter. She glanced between his legs to see Ben stroking his shaft slowly as he watched her dance for him. She smiled to herself, savoring the satisfaction. She spun around in a circle, almost in a trance to the lilt in the music. Asori tipped her head back and held her arms open. With bump of her hip, she changed directions, spinning slowly a couple of times. As she came to a stop, both hands moved to frame the isolated, intricate movements of her navel - the little pops, the sensuous roll of her abdomen as she shimmied her hips quickly.

“Again, please.”

“I think that I…”

Ben waved his free hand, “Again… please.” He was not sure if it would work as she was not of a simple or weak mind. He hoped that her disposition to entertaining him and her own arousal would help the more forceful suggestion.

She didn’t know how or why, but the wave started. Her navel pulled in… then the undulation flowed toward her chest. Her abdominal slowly flexing and tugging her navel from side to side followed by his labored exhale. One arm then the other extended above her head, crossed at her delicate wrists as she took a step back, kicked her foot and then twisted around with her back to him so that she could catch her breathe. Another step and she was facing him again while her hands trace down and tease her curves.

_The only thing missing is a jewel in her navel… something like Aayla used to wear,_ Ben thought. For about half a second, he considered using another mind trick. He promised himself he would not use another and let her dance and tease him how she intended. Maybe… as he pulled along the length of his member.

Asori watched him stroke his cock with its smooth, reddened head. She pursed her lips lightly at the thought of kneeling or taking the dance to the floor, but she decided to try something else as the danced continued. 

“Imagine my lips around your cock. Actually… no… Just pay attention to the fact that I am watching you stroke yourself. Admiring the beauty and form of your manhood,” she purred.

_Fuck….._

With her forearms now atop her head, the sensuous movements focused just on her abdomen. Slow undulation rolling up and down. Her navel pushed out and pulled in again and again. “Now, imagine the tip of my tongue pressed against the tip of your cock, circling around and around.” Asori exaggerated the pronunciation a little and matched it with a chest circle. She looked down again. “And then you feel pressure, the tiniest bit of pressure, just underneath the head before teasing back and forth and across your circumcision scar.”

“Do you know the name of that?” Ben leaned back on one hand to prop himself up, still watching her seductive dance.

“Frenulum?” she asked.

“Oh fuck. Say it again.” His mind was too clouded - he could not compel her to say or do anything if he wanted to.

Asori stepped forward and leaned over. Her soft lips brushed his ear as she whispered, “My tongue pressed into, flicking back and forth over your frenulum.” By drawing out each syllable just enough, she brought the torturous pleasure to its height. Her hand nudged his shoulder to get him to lay on his back on the bed. “Do you think I can make you cum without laying a hand or lip or tongue on your cock, Ben?” as she stretched out beside him, propped up on one arm, the other draped across her abdomen after she turned his head to face her.

“Of that, I have no doubt, Asori,” Ben panted as he dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling.

Her own gaze moved down his body, noting the scars. “Let go of your cock.”

Ben dropped his hand to the mattress and dug into the sheets.

Curling one leg under her to help as she sat up, she said “The veins… here… on the side. I can almost feel how they throb. I want to drag my tongue along your shaft, making it slick as my hand strokes the full… length of you.” She twisted around and propped herself over his thigh, her hand resting between his legs and still being careful not to touch him. “Mmm… the shaft as it changes color.. from beige to pink.. to red at the head of your cock, especially around your frenulum. Your cock is beautiful, Ben. I cannot wait to have you in my mouth later. My tongue swirling around, playing over your scar. My mouth wrapped around… there isn’t a need to go too deep in my throat.  I’m told that it varies in sensitivity depending on the man. That the right amount and right kind of pressure just underneath the tip can make a man cum quickly.”

His hips involuntarily pushed up as he uttered a groan. Streams of white, sticky cum landed across his abdomen. She bit her lower lip with a grin as she watched his face turn a bit red. “Asori,” he said, near breathless before relaxing into the bed. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story is dedicated to a long time writing partner. He knows who he is.


	7. Mutual Pleasure

She sat in silence for a moment while he regained his composure. She started to roll off the bed and Ben squeezed his thighs together, catching her wrist between them. “Where are you going?”

“To get something to clean off the mess you made,” Asori said playfully.

“No. It is the mess you made,” Ben sat up. He reached up and brushed his fingers along her cheek before they nestled in her hair. There was no resistance as he tugged her head back and to the side, exposing the delicate curve of her neck. “A mess I would have you make again,” he spoke against her skin.

Her own skin started to boil between desire and anger. So this is how it was going to be. Asori started to pull away but his grip tightened, keeping her exactly where he wanted her to be. Ben sensed the anger in her. It did not require any Force sensitivity to pick up on it. As she started to protest, he said “Shh” before covering her lips with a kiss. Her gray eyes widened as a fear struck her. She started to push against him but his hand moved to catch her other wrist and pin it behind her back. “I did not mean now, Asori,” as he kissed down cheek, her neck, teasing her collarbone. “I want to give you what you want and need, too.”

Asori let out a whimper. Her body began to tingle with every touch and every kiss. “Oh Ben.”

“Too many have used you for their own pleasure. It is a shame because a woman as beautiful and talented as yourself should bathe in pleasure… even on this harsh planet.” Ben lifted his head and tilted hers so their gaze met again and wondered where that phrase came from as it was not something a Jedi would ever ascribe to. “I will but you must let me… trust me.” The arm caught between his thighs gave way as she melted under his intense stare. Ben caught her and stood long enough to set her on her back. “Let me, Asori,” as they kissed again.

Asori held his face in her hands, her thumbs brushing across his beard. She decided not to ruin the moment with words but smiled softly and nodded to him. _That smile..._ she thought as his kisses dipped to her neck, to the top of her chest. Propped up on his elbows, Ben flicked his tongue across one of her nipples, tracing the areola with the tip. He nipped at the skin between her breasts and then repeated the same light tease as she began to squirm underneath him. Licking and kissing all over her left breast, he lightly tugged on her right nipple.

“Oh gods…” she whispered.

“Be patient…” Ben whispered in reply before he took the whole of her nipple in his mouth. She bucked underneath him. “We have yet to start, Asori,” as he lifted his head and looked up at her. His thumb now stroked her wet left nipple. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she moaned softly. Shifting to the right, he grazed his teeth on the underside of her breast before licking and teasing her nipple erect again.

“No… please… they are beginning to hurt…” said as Asori brushed her hands through his hair, somewhere between holding him close and yet pushing him away.

Ben responded to her touch by sinking lower over her abdomen; he titled his head to the side and brushed her delicate skin with his beard. Asori let out a giggle and tried to cover herself with her arms and legs. Ben laughed and caught her wrists, pinning them to the mattress near her hips. His body was nestled between her thighs. He smiled and enjoyed watching her reactions and his mind wandered…

“Ahem.”

“Now, Asori, what did I just tell you about patience? Can I not admire your beauty?” Ben said, trying to charm his way out of the distraction.

“More kissing and touching. You admired me while I was dancing…. ohhh!!!” His hands had moved back to her breasts, kneading them gently but her hands were still pinned to the bed through use of the Force. “Wait… Ben… How are you doing this?” she asked, her voice filled with a bit of panic as she remembered their conversation about the Anzat and the Force.

“I have no desire to eat your brain. I’m not an Anzat. There is another part of you that…” his words trailed off as he kissed her navel. His breath was hot against her skin and that her belly fluttered near him was almost more than he could bear. He regained his focus, shifted on the bed, and knelt between her legs. Ben thought about lifting her in the air with the Force as that would create more room than her bed allowed, but there would be time for that. So much for rules.

Asori watched him. Her hands were released as his hands moved down to rest on her hips. “Who are you?” she asked, her eyes narrowed a bit.

“Many things. Right now, a lover to you.” Ben spoke in soothing voice before he kissed the inside of her thighs. Her sighs as he caressed her skin made him smile. His fingers teased the full length of her slit before just slipping between the outer folds to feel her heat and need.

She tilted her hips up and down to move with or opposite his caress. Her wriggling pushed her clit right into his finger and caused her to inhale sharply.

Ben brushed his cheek against her thigh again, raking his beard against her delicate skin. Her leg wriggled against him in response. Asori propped herself on her elbows so she could see just as she felt him begin to tease her outer labia; his hands caressed her thighs, over her hips and across her stomach. His tongue played along her slit before slipping just between the folds. She smiled a bit as he looked up. His gaze so powerful and intense that she was sure it could make or break a person. She shivered and let out a soft sigh.

“Do that again,” she whispered.

“Do what again?” he replied as he lifted his head and his gaze met hers.

“Where you rubbed my thighs…” She tried to speak louder but her voice nearly cracked. Between Ben’s gaze and how he caressed and kissed her body, everything he did turned her on in ways she did not dare to imagine. She wondered if he could actually read her mind or was just that perceptive to her needs.

_No man is like that_ , she thought.

He smiled as his fingertips just barely brushed down the back of her thighs to her cheeks. Ben traced a series of rune patterns across her skin, up and down, from the side of her leg, to the back. Old Jedi words left unspoken.

Her head fell back onto the pillow. “Ohhh…” and her hips responded with another circle, urging him closer. She almost didn’t notice her hands were pinned on the bed again except when she tried to reach forward and dig her fingers into his hair to hold him close.

His tongue pulled along the length of her slit. Ben carefully pulled the outer lips apart to expose her sensitive nub. With a flick of his tongue across it, Asori’s knees jerked on either side of him. He varied the tempo and pressure of the caress before wrapping his lips around her clit. He could hear the ragged breathing in response.

“Don’t stop… don’t stop,” she panted. Her hips tried to lift off the bed but were held mostly in place by Ben’s grip on her upper thighs. As he continued the pressure on her clit, his tongue toyed in a circle around the swollen nub. “Stars,” she whispered. Her breathing stopped for a moment before she let out a loud sigh. Ben released the Force grip on her hands. One still dug into the sheet, the other moved to dig into his hair and keep him close as her orgasm rushed through her. Her body twitched and writhed underneath him. Ben kept the pressure on her clit through the waves. He felt the undulations, similar to those he watched her perform earlier. Asori curled toward him as a low moan escaped; her clit aching so much that she was almost in pain. “Please… oh gods… Ben.”

It was in that moment she felt two of his fingers easily slip inside. He was not going to stop. Not with only one orgasm. Her legs trembled on either side of his head, pinned between them. She moaned softly, whispering words in a language that he didn’t quite understand. Ben did not need to - her physical responses told him everything he needed to know. How she pulsed and contracted around his fingers. Her slick folds allowed for his movements to be gentle and quick.

Asori’s pulse thundered in her ears. She thrust her hips up to meet his mouth and then arched her back, driving her hips down to meet his fingers over and over until she collapsed on the bed, exhausted and near tears.

Gently, Ben unhooked one leg from his shoulder and stretched it on the bed before pulling himself on top of her. His fingers still deep inside and now his thumb pressed on the side of her clit. He saw the dizzy look of pleasure and relief in her eyes before kissing her tenderly. A moment later, he slowly withdrew his fingers from her, bringing them to his mouth. She grinned, lifted her head and flicked her tongue across one while he licked the other. Ben brushed his thumb over her lips before covering them in another kiss. The only sounds in the room were their breathing and the dulled music playing from the front room.

“What did you mean when you said ‘stars’?” Ben asked.

“It was all I could see. The orgasm was so intense, I thought I was passing out. I saw blackness and stars,” Asori replied from her sleepy state. She kissed his lips lightly; the taste and scent still lingered. “I can’t recall any other time where that happened.”

Ben smiled as she curled up next to him with her head resting on his chest. He thought he should say something in response, but by the time he thought of something witty and romantic, Asori had fallen asleep. With a thought, he turned off the music, the lamps and pulled a blanket of them before joining her in slumber.


	8. Hazy Morning

The noise of the waking port roused Ben from sleep; it was near dawn he surmised. Maybe later. It was not what he was used to out by the Dune Sea. Everything was quiet there. He looked over and saw Asori still asleep; her back to him. As gently as possible, he rolled off the bed and stumbled to, what he hoped was a washroom. The previous night felt like a dream - one that he did not want to wake from.

Not yet.

Over the years since the fall of the Jedi, Obi-Wan held many conversations with his Master, Qui-Gon, who had found a way to meld into the Force. Qui-Gon served the Force, not the Temple or the Council. He found their ways to be antiquated and antithetical to the power and connections that could be achieved. As he sat there in the washroom, rubbing his face, Obi-Wan pondered the meaning and types of connections Master Qui-Gon spoke of. He saw how Anakin’s attachment to Padmé through the manipulation of the Sith, destroyed everything he fought for and believed in. Obi-Wan would have left the Order for Satine but she refused, knowing that her duty to Mandalore would always come first. Now there was no Order to leave. There was the Code, but did it make sense to follow it?

He could easily slip out while she slept. Gather this clothes silently, dress, and while the sound of the door would wake her, Obi-Wan would disappear into the streets before she was able to rise and look for him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, so that he could calm and center himself. One eyebrow shot up in annoyance as he heard vehicles crashing into one another outside. _How does she live in all this… chaos?_

> “I sense conflict in you, Padawan,” Qui-Gon spoke.
> 
> “Yes, Master. A woman…”
> 
> “A lover. She is more than just a woman to you. Or you wish her to be more than just a woman met along the way.”
> 
> “Yes, Master,” Ben admitted his own feelings.
> 
> “Remember, we have discussed this before. Not acknowledging and honoring the connections to the Force of others, even if they are not aware of it themselves, can be dangerous. You must learn to handle each situation as it presents itself. The Force, not the Jedi Code, should be your guide. Be open and stretch out with your feelings.”
> 
> “Where would we be without the Code, Master? It creates order, focus…”
> 
> “Your focus is where you place it, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon interrupted. “That determines your reality. You are always off someplace else. Be mindful of where you are - do not be concerned with a future and possibilities that may not come to pass, regardless of what Master Yoda said. Be in the moment.

After cleaning himself up, Ben returned himself to Asori’s bed and lay next to her. She mumbled a light protest at the disturbance of her sleep but then sighed as she felt his hips press against the curves of her ass. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and away from her face. His caress along her body was tender, despite the rough skin of his hands, one of which finally took hold of her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers to elicit another soft whimper.

“Go back to sleep, Asori.” Ben kissed her shoulder before settling on the pillows himself.


	9. Morning Delight

He awoke with a start - to Asori wriggling her hips against his, teasing his cock to a hardened state. _Two can play this game_ , she thought to herself with a smirk.

“I thought you were asleep,” Ben whispered into her ear. He moved his hand from her breast, across her belly, over her hip and came to rest on her thigh.

“I was, but now I am not.” Asori wriggled again into him, her hips rolling in a circle, pushing against his cock. “I didn’t think you would mind the morning stimulation.”

“I certainly do not,” his hand barely caressed the outer part of her thigh, then the front before he encouraged her leg to prop open just enough for him to catch between her folds and still her hips. “I was not certain as to what would happen this morning.” Ben slid his other arm under her neck and reached around to take hold of her shoulder, pinning her in place against him. “We should… unh.. probably… talk…”

“What is there to talk about?” Asori asked, reaching up to hold onto his forearm. “We had amazing sex last night, and I was trying to tempt you again before… unmmh! Ow… not so hard!” She groaned as Ben pushed his fingers back and forth against her labia.

Ben felt a rush through him - how helpless she was in this position, even if he weren’t a Jedi. He pushed his hips forward, his cock slipping between her thighs and along her vulva. Every sigh or whimper Asori made in response to him drove him further on.

“You are right. We will make love again and then we will talk,” he said. He did not waste a moment to bring her back to an excited state, though careful not to press too hard. With a gentle nudge and tug more to the center of the bed, Asori was now on her belly. Ben pushed back onto his knees, between her legs again. He was less delicate this time as he caressed her thighs.

She propped herself on her elbows and looked over her shoulder to him. Asori shivered with the touch and how he moved her. Part of it was exciting and thrilling. The look on his face was serious. It was a look she had seen before by men who were ready to take advantage of their power over her.

He felt the tremor of fear rush between them. It was not what he expected. His grip on her hips relaxed. Asori relaxed underneath him. She whimpered as his hand tenderly massaged her full round cheeks. She drew her knees up and underneath her, lifting her hips into the air. Her head remained on the mattress as her arms stretched out in front.

Ben smiled at her reaction and lifted up, pressing his hips forward but not entering her yet. His shaft pressed down along her slit and the head of his cock teased at her throbbing nub. “Tell me what you want, Asori?” he spoke as his fingers traced down her spine.

His voice… it drove her mad. So proper and noble but how it drove her to the brink of orgasm. She was certain that he could make her cum just by whispering in her ear and never laying a hand on her.

_I may have to try that. It worked on me._ He wanted to hear her say all the things he wanted to do to her. With her. Have done to him. He knew what she was thinking already.

“Take me, Ben. I need your cock inside of me… fucking me. Your hands on my hips. In my hair. Or pulling on my breasts.” She purred as he teased her, feigning pressing into her cunt but not delivering his full length. She whined in protest as he moved his hips away. “Please Ben. Please. I want you. I need you.”

“Tell me what you need, Asori,” he said as his fingers played across her clit, causing her to jerk and push toward him. Ben caressed the top part of her thigh with his other hand.

“Mhhhmmmhhhhmmm,” she sighed. “I need you to fuck me. I need you to make me cum again. Oh gods, please Ben.”

He delighted in drawing the moment out, teasing her to the brink and walking her back from the edge. Before she could beg again, Ben slowly pushed his hips forward and did not stop. She gasped sharply as his cock slowly began to stretch her pussy around him. Ben closed his eyes and savored the moment, how she felt, the sound of her breathing, even the click from the fans. His hips pressed forward until skin touched.

“I will, Asori,” Ben groaned. He remained still for a moment in his own haze of pleasure. Her whimpers and wriggling brought him back to the present. Deliberate. Slow.

Asori tugged at the sheets. It had been more than a year since she went to bed with a man, preferring to focus on her goals of getting off of Tatooine. _Damn. Fuck. Oh gods._ She thought to herself as Ben’s cock moved in her, the pull on her hips to keep her close. Her nipples aching again from the movements across her sheet as he fucked her. From his labored breathing, she could hear his internal struggle to keep his emotions in check. She surmised he wanted to stretch out the pleasure as much as she did. Asori pushed herself up onto her hands, looked over her shoulder to him and smiled.

Ben reached forward and dug his fingers into her mussed black hair. She yelped as he, somewhat roughly, tugged her head back. He noticed she did not fight the pull on her hair.

“Do… you… enjoy… ohh force,” Ben’s words cut off by his own need to move faster, thrust deeper.

“Yes. I love having my hair touched, tugged. Ohhh fuck! Played with.” Ben held on more tightly as she spoke. “When I kneel between your legs to suck…” He released her hair, resting his right hand on her back while his left slipped around to touch her clit “YOUR COCK! OHH!!”

Her hips bucked against him. She pushed back and then tried to pull away. Ben held her close and did not permit either of them to move for a moment. _Oh Force._ The hand on her back moved across her ribs. She yelped and giggled. _Ticklish._ His fingers brushed across one nipple, playfully rolling it between them before giving her breast a gentle squeeze. She let out another soft moan in response; he felt her pussy throb around him with a pulse. He leaned over a bit and unfolding one leg; his foot now resting on the bed in front of her thigh. The sounds of their bodies slapping together, their gasps filled the room.

He looked down and watched his cock disappear into her over and over. It did not escape his notice how well she fit against him when she started to push back to meet his thrusts.

“Ben! Oh gods… Ben.” Asori’s pelvis jerked up and down, grinding her ass into him. The contractions around his shaft were quick and hard.

He erupted into her with a groan and a grunt. His seed mixed with her juices.

“I see the stars, too,” he panted without easing his pace until the last of his cum pushed into her. Ben pushed forward and propped himself on his elbows. He kissed her neck and shoulder, lightly nipping at her skin.

Asori whimpered and then pulled both of her arms underneath her, placing her hand near her public bone. Another moan as her knees pulled up. The aftershocks of her powerful orgasms were rushing through her body. She buried her face in the mattress and squealed as Ben very gingerly moved his hips. “Please stop. Oh gods. Please stop.” she begged.

He kissed her cheek before whispering into her ear, “What if I don’t want to?”

Asori’s body undulated underneath him again as she groaned. Ben chuckled and rocked his hips back as he pushed himself mostly upright. She rolled over onto her back, gulping for air. Her body still trembled as Ben moved over her. He kissed her tenderly and then dropped to one side, resting his head on her chest. “By the Force… Asori… I…” Ben muttered as he dozed off. She brushed her hand through his hair and patted the top of his head tenderly.


	10. Dawn

Asori laid there, drifting in and out of sleep.  When she finally awoke, she smiled to herself. The night and morning were better than she thought they would go when she left last night.

_I guess the power flickered again. The lamp and music player are off._

While Ben continued to sleep, she climbed out, went to the washroom and cleaned herself up. She twisted and clipped her hair up, off her shoulders, washed her face and between her legs. Back in the bedroom, she pulled the robe of the trunk she was going to put on last night and went out to the kitchen.

_Starving…. Starving… what is there to eat? Oh, I should probably make breakfast … or at least offer._

She gathered up some random things from her cooler and set about trying to figure out what to make that could feed two people.

Ben rolled over to see her gone. As he did earlier in the morning, he cleaned himself up, tried to smooth his hair out and comb his beard. He put his underwear and pants back on, carrying the undershirt to the front room with him.

“Good morning… er... “as she looked at the clock “Almost afternoon.”

Ben smiled to her “It is, indeed. You don’t need to fix anything for me. I really should be on my way.”

“No, I insist. At least have some water and juice,” as she placed a couple of cups on the small table. “This is only as awkward as you make it, Ben.” There was a certain logic to her statement. He picked up the water and took a drink. Then another, downing the entire serving. “I hate to harken back to my life as a slave, but trust me, this is nothing.” She waved her hand a bit.

“You want to and yet do not want to talk about those experiences. There is great anger simmering beneath the surface.”

“Yes. I am very angry. I am angry that the universe put me in a slave colony… that some tycoon thought he had the right to own me and make me do whatever he wanted and whatever he wanted to me.” She paused and looked up at him. Her gray eyes filled with sadness. “I do not want to talk about this because it will ruin what has been one of the best evenings I have had.” Asori went back to stirring the mixture and poured it onto a griddle.

Ben realized that his scars were on his body; Asori’s ripped through her spirit.

“I am sorry. I did not mean to…” he looked at the cup he held for a breath before he turned to her, “I want you to know that should you wish to share, I will listen. No judgement.”

She didn’t say anything in response, splitting the one piece of fruit she had between the two plates and then spooned the egg mixture beside it. Ben walked around the counter to bring the empty cups back. The robe was short; its hem stopped above mid-thigh. He let the thought of this sight every morning pass through him.

“It isn’t much. I haven’t been to the market, yet. And the Lars family usually pays me with groceries, but their kid was sick this week so I didn’t go out to their farm. Do you know them?” She handed him one plate and walked around him and over to the couch.

“Everything has been more than I expected. Thank you,” Ben joined her on the couch, and they ate in silence for a while as he pondered how to answer her question. Of course he knew them - better than most. He knew Luke’s real story and how his parents died. The story that Owen and Beru told Luke was that it was an accident. “Yes, I know the Lars family. Luke is a bright boy. Very inquisitive. I didn’t think Owen would be one to want tutoring for his nephew.”

“Beru is the one who made the arrangements. Owen is a grump. He told me I shouldn’t instruct Luke in astronomy. I’m not that well versed in it to begin with, but I do know some basic information on the planets. It makes no sense to me why people are so opposed to learning. All Luke talks about is going to the Imperial Academy. What is it that you do, Ben? There isn’t much out by the Dune Sea. Sandpeople. Jawas.”

Having finished his food, Ben leaned over and with a wry grin, said “I am a Jedi, hiding from the Empire. When I held you down last night… that was the Force.”

Asori looked at him out of the corner of her eye. The look of disbelief was written all over her face. “Liar. There are no more Jedi. The Emperor killed them all for betraying the Republic.”

“How do you explain this?” He waved his hands and their empty plates sailed across the room to the sink.

“You said last night - there were other Force sensitive species. So… that is it… you are an Anzat and will eventually eat my brain.” Her tone was somewhat joking and somewhat unnerved by the display.

“And like I said last night - I am not an Anzat, and I will not eat your brain.” Ben lunged further over, pinning her down and kissing her neck as she squealed with laughter, before he sat back up. “Hunting and trapping. There is some money to be made in the pearls of the krayt dragon if you can get one. Only need a couple a year.” His left hand lingered on her thigh, idly caressing her.

“Is that baton on your belt used for hunting them?”

“I told you, I am a Jedi. That is my light saber.” Ben said with another playful grin. He took a gamble by admitting the truth with a certain amount of mirth that she would accept the other tales as true.

Asori twisted around to quickly straddle his hips. Her naked labia pressed against his pelvis as she smiled. Ben moved his hands over her thighs then up to rest on her hips. She let out a little whimper.

“You do not have to play this game… that others made you play.”

“Who says I am playing?” she replied.  “This whole evening and morning was exactly what I wanted when I walked to the Cantina last night but had no hope for because … well… never mind that.”

He knew it was what she wanted. He really liked hearing her say it.

“Tell me about some of your students,” not that Ben did not want to take her again. It was taking a great amount of concentration to keep his cock from hardening the more she wriggled on his lap.

“You are trying to distract me from something I want, Ben. That isn’t fair,” she leaned in and kissed his lips lightly.

“Now - we had an agreement. We’ve engaged in all manner of romantic liaisons…”

“That you have very much enjoyed….”

“That is not in dispute. But you also agreed to talk.”

Asori rolled off his lap and sat back on the couch in a huff. “Fine. What is it that you want to talk about?”

“I asked about your students…”

“There is a circuit I travel through the cities each week. Different classes. Different families. A group of parents in Mos Espa who are still enslaved scraped together money for teaching their children to read. I dislike Mos Espa… if the Hutts knew I was from the Academy, they would kidnap me. There are a few who know because they knew the dealer. Because they do, I travel armed. It isn’t safe otherwise. Slavers. Raiders.” She paused for a moment and stared at the door. “Some farmer families like Owen and Beru. My turn. Where did this scar come from?” The tip of her finger brushed over what had been a gash made by Count Dooku on Genosis. There was a similar wound on his leg.

“Light Saber wound. I told you. I am a Jedi.” He said with a grin.

“You keep saying that… like I am supposed to believe it. Now really. Where did it come from?”

“Blaster wound during the Clone Wars. I was part of a special operative team on Mandalore. We were there to protect the Duchess Satine from an insurgency that threatened to not only destabilize her government, but it would have affected the entire system.” It was true from a certain point of view.

“You said her name with fondness.”

Now Ben stared at the door for a long while. “She was a remarkable woman. Intelligent Resourceful. Determined. Not unlike yourself, Asori.”

“What happened to her?”

“She died. I would rather not speak of it,” Obi-Wan said. “I would like to make an arrangement with you.”

“When did this turn to business? What is it that I could teach you that you don’t already know? From the trivia game last night, you had much more schooling than I did.” Asori watched him as he stood up and walked around. “Do not think that by standing, you are exerting any additional influence or power over me.”

“Would it make you more comfortable if I sat down?”

“Yes, then we would be equals.”

Obi-Wan picked up a chair and pulled it in front of her and sat down. “The arrangement would be I can teach you self-defense skills… so that you may better defend yourself. In exchange, I would ask that you dance when I ask. And the inevitable sexual arousal that occurs for both of us.”

Asori narrowed her gaze.

“I did feel it, when you were dancing. The raw, feminine power. It is intoxicating…. what you do. How it makes me feel.”

“Is this an exclusive arrangement?”

“It does not have to be… who knows what the Force will guide us to.”

She leaned back and considered his proposal. “Or you could ask me out on a date.”

“What?”

“A date. People does those things. They meet, do an activity, sometimes there is sex as a part of it. Ben, I don’t want to feel like a professional whore… though I have no issue with what they do when it is their choice to do so. To agree to your proposal would make me just that. So - instead of having it as this tit for tat… we could be like normal people. We could arrange a time for the self-defense lessons. We would plan to have dinner. It will get you out of your hovel near the Dune Sea... “she said with a half grin.

“Now just a moment. It is not a hovel,” Ben countered.

“Then show me.”

“Alright. I will meet you at the Anchorhead transport station this time next week - its last run of the day. I am certain you will not require transport back at least until sometime the next day. Will your teaching schedule permit?”

Asori reached over and picked up a data pad. “Let’s see… that is… yes. I will meet you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da. We stick the dismount. 10's from the judges! Oh - wrong sport.
> 
> Thank you for reading my first posted work. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm in the process of writing the next Asori/Ben story.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from the fan theory that Rey is a Kenobi or Kenobi-Skywalker. It has been fun to imagine what a snippet of Obi-Wan's life between ROTS and Star Wars (sorry... I just can't call it A New Hope. I've tried and failed) could be like. Not saying that this is baby mama but Ben need to get on if there is to be the fan theory.
> 
> Thanks to Wookiepedia. Some of it no longer canon in Disney-verse Star Wars, but it works. Some of it I stretched a bit for narrative purpose. There is porn. I promise. It gets there.


End file.
